Simplify the expression. $-4q(-2q-7)$
Explanation: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-4q}$ $ = ({-4q} \times -2q) + ({-4q} \times -7)$ $ = (8q^{2}) + (28q)$ $ = 8q^{2} + 28q$